NARUTO: Battle Against Two Swordsmen of the Mist
by Kosuke Maeda
Summary: part I. Pertempuran Naruto dan Sakura melawan dua orang pemegang pedang dari Kirigakure membuat Sakura terluka cukup parah. “Luka di kakimu cukup parah. Bagaimana kalau kugendong?"


**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating/Genre:** K+ / adventure – romance (minor) NaruSaku

**Sinopsis: **_Pertempuran Naruto dan Sakura melawan dua orang pemegang pedang dari Kirigakure membuat Sakura terluka cukup parah. "Luka di kakimu cukup parah. Bagaimana kalau kugendong?"_

**Catatan: **Harus diakui, keseluruhan fic ini adalah adegan berkelahi. Maaf, kalau rasanya agak-agak gak nyambung gitu sama judulnya. Author pengen sekali-sekali adegan di fic sepenuhnya perkelahian. Hehehe maklum, author ini laki-laki. Oh iya, dua orang yang bertarung dengan Naruto ini bukan OC kok.

**

* * *

**

**=NARUTO: Battle Against Two Swordsmen of the Mist=**

part I

* * *

.

"_Kagebunshin no jutsu_!!"

Naruto membentuk sebuah _seal _dengan gerakan tangan yang cepat, dan dalam sekejap tubuh Naruto menjadi berlipat-lipat ganda banyaknya, muncul dari kepulan asap. Kira-kira sepuluh _bunshin_ langsung menyambarkan pukulan dan tendangannya pada seorang pria bertubuh kekar dan tinggi dan membawa sebuah pedang beukuran besar. Orang itu tidak sempat menangkisnya, sehingga ia terpental cukup jauh dan pedangnya menuncap ke tanah.

Ternyata belum sampai disitu saja aksi Naruto. Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi, sedangkan kedua _bunshin-_nya menjulurkan _chakra_ mereka ke telapak tangan Naruto. Seketika dari atas telapak tangan kanan Naruto muncul sebuah spiral biru yang bergulung-gulung membentuk sebuah bola, dan dari angin yang mengelilingi bola spiral itu terbentuk seperti-sebuah _shuriken._

Lawan Naruto bukan hanya pria berambut merah yang dihajar oleh pasukan _bunshin _Naruto, ternyata masih ada yang lain. Kali ini sama, pria berambut hitam dan dibalut perban di sekitar area dekat hidung ini juga seorang shinobi pemakai pedang. Dan yang menjadi kesamaan dari mereka adalah, ia memakai _itai-ate_ dengan lambang simbol Kirigakure. Ia mencoba melindungi dirinya dengan pedangnya yang berwarna perak.

Dilemparnya _shuriken _udara itu menujunya.

WUUSSSHHH

_Shuriken _yang dilemparkan olehnya menghantam pedang pria berambut hitam dan berpakaian tertutup perban tersebut. Benturannya menghasilkan guncangan layaknya angin puyuh berskala besar. Anginnya menyayat benda-benda sekitarnya; serpihan-serpihan tanah yang terangkat, helaian-helaian rumputpun terbelah menjadi tipis, hampir tak tersisa. Semakin pria itu menahan kedahsyatan _jutsu _yang dilancarkan padanya, semakin tidak kuat pula pijakannya pada tanah; semakin terdorong ke belakang, dan lama kelamaan pakaiannya hampir terkikis sampai kulit tubuhnya tersayat. '_Hebat juga jutsunya..Tapi, nak!'_

_POFF!!! _Tubuh pria itu berubah menjadi air berwarna merah—darah—dan langsung melumer ke tanah. Kedahsyatan _jutsu _Naruto yang berupa _shuriken _pun mereda, ditandai dengan hembusan angin yang melemah. Serangan Naruto yang hebat berhasil dipatahkan olehnya. Naruto tercengang, "bagaimana bisa?! Padahal, _jutsu _ini bisa mengalahkan anggota Akatsuki dalam sekali serang. Sebenarnya siapa dia?"

Sementara Naruto menjadi sedikit gentar karena lawannya berhasil mengelak dari serangannya dan mengamati kemana dia akan muncul, lawannya 'yang satu lagi' muncul dari belakang dengan pedang hitamnya yang besar, bersiap menebas Naruto. "LAWANMU BUKAN HANYA ARASHIII!!!" Pria berambut merah dan bertampang beringas tersebut mengayunkan pedangnya sekuat tenaga.

BLAAARRR!!! Ayunan pedangnya tidak mengenai Naruto, melainkan malah menghantam tanah sampai hancur berkeping-keping. Dari kepulan debu-debu, ia tidak melihat bayangan pemuda berambut kuning itu, ia mengibas-ngibaskan pedangnya pada kepulan debu, berusaha membersihkan pandangannya. "BOCAH SIALAAANN!!! JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DENGANKU!!" Pria ini nampak kehilangan kesabaran, dan nafsu membunuh Naruto semakin membludak. Perlahan-lahan, _chakra_ pria tersebut keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya, seperti membungkus tubuhnya yang kekar. Pedangnya yang seperti memiliki cincin besar di bagian ujungpun teraliri oleh _chakra. _Raut wajahnya telah menunjukkan betapa luar biasa kemarahannya karena telah dipermainkan.

"BRENGSEEEKKK!!!"

.

Di tempat lain, rekannya yang bernama Arashi sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat, menganalisis situasi pertempuran, dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk melakukan serangan balik. '_Tenanglah, Ginji-san.. Jangan kau terpancing olehnya. Dia adalah _shinobi _tipe fleksibel. _Jutsu _yang ia miliki membuatnya ahli dalam serangan jarak dekat dan jauh. Kita harus bekerjasama mengalahkannya. Aku tahu ini memalukan bagi kita, para pemegang pedang Kirigakure, tapi..._

_anak itu mengeluarkan aura yang mengerikan dari tubuhnya!_

_Ini tidak akan mudah..'_

_._

Sama seperti _shinobi _bernama Arashi Jinpachi ini, yang menganalisis pertempuran dengan tenang, Naruto juga, setelah berhasil menghindar dari serangan dahsyat pedang besar Ginji, ia mencoba memikirkan cara lain di atas pepohonan yang tertutup dedaunan tebal. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Naruto mencoba menahan denyutan di tangan kanannya yang perih dan mati rasa. Matanya masih memantau dari kejauhan di balik spektrum-spektrum dedaunan. '_Untunglah aku melemahkan daya serangan _rashen-shuriken, _kalau tidak, tanganku bisa hancur kalau begini. Tidak adakah cara mengalahkan mereka berdua?'_

Kedua mata biru Naruto menangkap gerakan di dalam tanah mendekati rekan Arashi, kemudian muncullah dia seperti halnya tikus mondok memgang sebilah pedang. Arashi mendekati Ginji dan terlihat oleh Naruto bahwa mereka seperti sedang berbisik, membicarakan strategi. Naruto merogoh kantungnya, dan mengambil beberapa _exploding-tag _yang terikat dengan _kunai _dan dua bola berwarna ungu. Ia juga mengambil sebutir pil dari kotak kecil, dan memakannya. Kelhatannya yang ia makan adalah obat pemulih _chakra _yang diracik oleh Sakura yang sudah cukup ahli dalam bidang ini. _'Akan kucoba meniru gaya serangan Kiba saat Ujian Chuunin dulu!'_

_

* * *

_

_._

"Kau dengar, Ginji-san? Yang kita lakukan harus menyerangnya dari segala arah. Kau paham?" ujar Arashi, sambil menepuk pundak Ginji, seraya meredakan amarahnya dan kembali tenang.

Ginji membuang ludahnya, tampak kesal di raut wajahnya, "cih! Aku tak menyangka harus seserius ini melawan bocah kecil. Tapi... apakah benar dia sekuat itu, Arashi?"

"Tidak salah lagi, Ginji-san. Dugaan terburukku adalah dia seorang.. _Jinchuuriki._" Alis Arashi semakin mengerut tatkala mengucapkannya. Rasa merinding sedikit menerpanya. Ia menopang dagunya, "yang jelas, jika kita bisa membunuhnya, nama kita akan semakin terkenal."

"Huh! Terlebih dulu kita harus menjual mayatnya untuk mendapatkan uang banyak!"

.

Naruto masih mengintip dari balik dedaunan pohon yang rimbun, tidak lupa menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya. Ia menelan ludah, '_apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan? Apa mereka sedang menyusun strategi untuk mengalahkanku?_

Kembali, Naruto memeriksa peralatan-peralatan ninja yang akan segera digunakannya; _exploding-tag_, kunai, dua buah bola asap. _'Cukupkah dengan ini?' _Otak Naruto berputar-putar mencari solusi terbaik di saat kondisi cukup genting, dimana ia tidak begitu mempersiapkan alat-alat pertarungannya dengan baik.

'Yah! Untung-untungan saja!!!'

.

* * *

Arashi Jinpachi sedang berdiri tegak di atas tanah pertempuran tersebut, rambut hitamnya yang tebal diterpa angin yang cukup kencang. Entah akan ada badai atau tidak, yang jelas, kondisi angin memburuk; daun-daun hijau berguguran, berselancar kesana-kemari. Namun genggaman pedang abu-abunya yang menuncap di tanah tak pernah lepas, semakin erat. Udara dingin serasa mulai menusuk ke rongga-rongga kulitnya, kalau saja ia tidak memakai jaket biru yang tebal. Matahari merah mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat, sehingga pohon-pohon hijau sedikit terkontaminasi dengan merah.

"Saatnya beraksi, _Chitsume."_

Di sebelah Arashi, Murai Ginji tampak sedang menenteng pedangnya yang besar itu dengan ringannya di bahu kanannya yang kekar. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, pedang Ginji yang berwarna hitam pekat sedikit terlihat bercak-bercak merah yang memudar. Bukan karena pantulan matahari senja, tapi itu adalah bekas darah-darah para korbannya di medan pertempuran. Ia melepas _scarf _abu-abunya, sebisa mungkin agar lebih leluasa bergerak, dan kini tinggal kaus dan celana tanggung hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya, serta sarung pedang yang menyilang di dadanya. Ia tersenyum runcing.

"_Ramdao_!Kita mulai pestanya!

.

.

"UWOOOHH!!!"

Naruto muncul dari balik pohon, melompat menuju mereka berdua dengan tiga _bunshin_-nya, bersiap menerjang dengan kunainya yang tajam. Arashi dan Ginji langsung memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyambut (empat) Naruto yang datang seradak-seruduk. CRANNGGG!! Kunai dan pedang saling berbenturan, masing-masing dari Arashi dan Ginji menghadapi dua Naruto. _'Sudah kuduga dia datang dengan _bunshin-_nya. Tapi justru itu yang kami incar!',_senyum Ginji sambil menahan dorongan dengan pedangnya.

Ginji berteriak keras sambil menghempaskan pedang besarnya, sehingga dua orang Naruto terhempas ke belakang bagaikan boneka, "PAYAHH!!!" Ternyata mereka yang terpental berubah menjadi asap putih di udara, _kagebunshin. _Sementara itu, Arashi juga berhasil memenangkan adu kekuatan. Sama. Yang dihadapi Arashi juga _kagebunshin. _Sekarang mereka tidak melihat batang hidung Naruto dari seluruh pandangan di matanya. Begitu hening. Kosong. Sampai suara retakan yang datang dari bawah kaki Ginji terdengar.

"DARI BAWAH!??" Ginji tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto sedang bersembunyi dalam tanah dan kini melompat mengejutkannya dengan acungan kunai. Pengalaman, latihan, dan refleks yang luar biasa Ginji membuatnya lolos dari serangan tak terduga, dan langsung menebaskan pedangnya ke Naruto. POFFF!!

Ginji mulai tidak tahan dengan ini semua, "SIALANN!!" Kini matanya mulai menjadi kompas, mencari-cari keberadaan _shinobi _berambut kuning itu, dan kepalanya berfungsi sebagai periskop yang bergerak ke segala arah. Arashi masih tenang, menunggu serangan.

!!!

Dari atas mereka berdua, Naruto meluncur dengan _chakra _yang menggulung-gulung membentuk bola spiral di atas telapak tangan kanannya. Berbeda dengan yang tadi, tidak ada sesuatu-seperti _shuriken. _Hanya bola spiral kecil saja. Namun nampak luar biasa, karena begitu bersinar.

Arashi dan Ginji langsung mengadah ke atas, sedikit terlambat menyadarinya. Mereka langsung menepakkan kakinya, melompat, menghindari Naruto yang terjun dengan sebuah _jutsu _yang menghujam ke tanah, ke arah yang berbeda.

"_RASENGAAAN!_!!"

**BLAAARRR**

Tanah yang terhantam itu langsung hancur sampai ke lapisan paling keras. Mereka berdua tak menyangka _jutsu _aneh seperti itu memiliki daya kerusakan yang begitu dahsyat, dan semakin menimbulkan spekulasi bahwa Naruto bukanlah bocah biasa. POFF!! Ternyata yang tadi itu hanya _bunshin _juga.

Arashi menyingkirkan pandangannya dari asap dan debu, "ternyata dia masih memiliki _jutsu _lain yang hebat." Jelas, ia memuji Naruto. Matanya yang berwarna kecokelatan melihat daerah sekitar permukaan yang hancur akibat _Rasengan _Naruto. Ada sesuatu yang aneh, terdengar suara seperti sesuatu yang bergemuruh. BRUUUURRR Ternyata tanah itu merupakan titik dimana sumber air berada. Air dari bawah tanah tersebut menyembur ke luar, kira-kira setinggi dua setengah meter.

Ginji tertawa lepas sambil memamerkan lidahnya, "huahahaha!!! Tak kusangka ada mata air di sekitar sini!! Ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus!!"

Kemudian, ia membentuk sebuah _seal _dari tangannya dengan sangat cepat. _Mi. Hitsuji. Tora. Uma. Mi. Usa. Uma. Mi. Usa. _Lalu, kedua telapak tangannya ia acungkan ke arah air yang menyembur dari dalam tanah.

"_Suiro no Jutsu!!!"_

Seketika, air tersebut menggulung-gulung dan menggumpal-gumpal membentuk sebuah bola berukuran besar di udara, dan melayang-layang; bahkan percikan air yang telah jatuhpun ikut menyatu. "Sebenarnya _jutsu _ini digunakan untuk mengurung musuh ke dalam air, tapi dalam situasi ini kurasa lebih baik mengumpulkannya untuk suatu saat nanti," ujar Ginji yang masih melebarkan telapak tangannya, guna mengumpulkan air yang masih menyembur dari bawah ke dalam bola yang semakin lama semakin besar.

Arashi yang melihat hal tersebut, dan tahu rencana Ginji dibalik tingkah lakunya, berkata, "ide bagus, Ginji!! Sekarang saatnya untuk menarik keluar dia dari persembunyiannya!"

.

* * *

Sementara dari tadi Naruto dalam jumlah banyak menyerang dan melancarkan berbagai _jutsu_, Naruto 'yang asli' masih berada dalam persembunyiannya; mengamati situasi. "Ternyata tidak semudah itu menrobos pertahanan mereka. Mereka _shinobi _yang lumayan hebat. Ditambah lagi..." mata Biru Naruto saling bertukar pandang dengan bola air besar jauh dari sana, "sepertinya mereka _shinobi _dengan _chakra _air yang dominan. Ini akan sulit kalau mereka punya persediaan air sebanyak itu." Naruto jadi sedikit merasa salah langkah karena penyebab persediaan kekuatan mereka adalah karena dia.

"Kalau begitu perubahan strate—hah!?" Tiba-tiba Arashi muncul di belakang Naruto dengan pedang abu-abunya, bersiap untuk diayunkan dengan kuat. SLAAASSH Naruto terbelah menjadi dua dalam sekali tebasan. POFFF Untunglah hanya _kagebunshin. _Arashi langsung bertengger di ranting pohon yang tebal dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menebas batang pohon .

BRUKKK Bagian atas pohon itu langsung tumbang, dan Naruto yang bersembunyi di dedaunan yang lebatpun ikut kehilangan keseimbangan, namun segera melompat ke arah lain. "Bagaimana ia bisa tahu keberadaanku? Jangan-jangan dia _shinobi _tipe pendeteksi!?"

Arashi hanya menyunggingkan senyuman, tangannya bergerak, bersiap membentuk _seal_. BUAKKKK Dari belakang, seseorang memukulnya dengan sangat kuat hingga menabrak ke pohon di depannya. Tubuh Arashi yang terkulai langsung berubah menjadi air.

"Huh! Ternyata cuma _Mizu Bunshin. _Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" Orang itu seperti berlagak membersihkan debu-debu dari sarung tangan hitamnya. Rambut merah jambu pendeknya berkibar seiring dengan angin hempasan kekuatannya yang maha-dahsyat. Dengan berbaju lengan pendek berwarna merah dan celana ketat hitam dan rok pendek merah jambu, ia langsung loncat ke arah Naruto, dan—BUAKK—kepala Naruto langsung benjol.

"Naruto-_baka_!! Aku mencarimu dari tadi, tahu!! Misi kita sudah selesai! Kenapa kamu malah berurusan dengan orang tak dikenal, hah!?" Sakura dengan kekuatan gorilanya mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto yang sudah seperti monyet tidak makan pisang satu minggu tanpa ampun.

"Ke, keadaan sedang gawat, Sakura-chan! Dia itu bukan orang biasa! Kurasa mereka adalah... salah satu dari tujuh pemegang pedang Kirigakure." Naruto sangat yakin dengan ucapannya, melihat _itai-ate _yang dipakai mereka bersimbol Kirigakure. Dan yang jelas, mereka menggunakan pedang. Sama seperti Zabuza dulu.

"A—APA!!?" Sakura langsung meloncat kaget mengetahui Naruto (dan dirinya nanti) bertarung dengan dua orang yang berbahaya. Dalam pikiran Sakura terdalam, ia semakin yakin dengan pernyataannya bahwa Naruto adalah pembawa masalah.

.

.

Sementara itu, Arashi dan Ginji masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. "Datang lagi satu orang... Wanita," ujar Arashi yang mengetahui bahwa _Mizu Bunshin_-nyadikalahkan oleh Sakura. Namun Ginji malah tertawa kecil sambil menjilat bibirnya dengan lidahnya yang panjang, "justru akan lebih seru kalau ada wanita!"

**

* * *

**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT: part II**

**

* * *

**

**CATATAN: **Eh, bagi yang belum baca fic saya yang bertema kasus pembunuhan, baca ya! Judulnya 'Perfect Murder'. Bagi yang udah baca, saya cuma bisa bilang kalau akan saya usahakan untuk diapdet secepat mungkin. *promosi*

* * *

**PROFILE:**

**Arashi Jinpachi**

Umur: 27 tahun

Yang disukai: Darah, Kupu-Kupu

Yang tidak disukai: Ramen, Soba

Pedang: **Chitsune **(terbuat dari tulang keluarga Kaguya)

**Murai Ginji**

Umur: 22 tahun

Yang disukai: Makanan laut, Judi

Yang tidak disukai: Kerja Keras

Pedang: **Ramdao **(masih belum jelas)

**

* * *

**

**Translate:**

_Itai-ate: _Ikat Kepala

_Mizu Bunshin: _Water Clone

_Suiro no Jutsu: _Water Prison Technique

_Exploding-Tag: _Kertas Peledak

_Mi:_Ular

_Hitsuji: _Domba

_Tora: _Harimau

_Uma: _Kuda

_Usa: _Kelinci

* * *

**Mind to review?**


End file.
